The Meltdown
by DaleksYourUncle
Summary: Rin Kagamine finds the city and the little girl that she had been seeing in her dreams for the past week. A one-shot fic based off of meltdown.


Hello there readers. It's very nice to see you and I do hope you enjoy this piece of shit. : ) I do not own vocaloid or the song Meltdown.

The world spun all around her as she walked on the busy sidewalk. When she stops the world continues to move all around her. Looking up to the pale-blue sky she can see the towering reactors; their tops covered by the smog coming out of them.

Remembering her dreams form the past week, she closes her eyes hoping to wake up. Unfortunately it's not a dream. So she keeps truding though the crowed sidewalk. She turns a corner realizing the crowed has thinned out quite a lot. Now as she walks she can hear her heals clacking. Her black and white dress flows behind her and her long blond hair bobs back and forth.

She stops on a too familiar street and looks up to the apartment complex. Ringing the buzzer she remembers the little girl from her dreams. Suddenly a sweet voice asks "Hello?" Her thought feels dry and her lips tingle as she tries to get her words out. "Hello?" the voice asks once more.

"H-hello." The words spill out from her lips like water. Suddenly the buzzer goes off and she is allowed to come in. With hesitant steps she walks into the poorly lit lobby. Under her feet is a worn out and beaten crimson red rug. The lobby looks and feels as if it hasn't been dusted in years. The 'ding' from the elevator pulls the tall blonds attention from the room. A little girl walks from the metal box. She has on a white flowing dress. Her nicely polished shoes hide her white tights.

The little girl looks up to the taller one "I've seen your face before, and your voice. I've heard it many times." She starts "but I have never met you."

"As have I." She said looking down to the child. "My name in Rin. Kagamine Rin."

The younger one was quiet for some time, until her lips parted and her sweet voice came out in a whisper "Rinto…Kagami Rinto." Rin was shocked as to how similar both their looks and names were.

Rin slowly reached to touch Rinto. Just to see that she was real and not some mind trick. Seeing the big hand coming at her Rinto moved; scared to know if it was real. Rin pulled her hand back "sorry." It was quiet between the two girls until Rin asked "Would you be so kind as to go and have tea with me?" She didn't want to come all this way for nothing.

Rinto thought about how her mother always told her not to go anywhere with mommy; But Rin wasn't a stranger. They had played out the same scene over and over all week. As her answer she softly grabbed the older one's hand and gave her a small smile.

Rin and Rinto sat outside 'the rolling café' eating their cakes and sipping the tea. They sat there talking about everything and anything for hours. Just as the sun was setting in the smog covered sky the atmosphere changed. The warm summer breeze was overtaken by a chilling wind. The once gray sky with rays of sunlight burning thought was darkened to a black.

A load booming sound alarmed the two sitting girls and the people near them. Suddenly the Nuclear Reactors started to move, shaking as if they were scared. People ran from the shaking reactors in fear as if they were monsters trying to eat them. Rin felt as though she was punched in the stomach. Knowing what happens in the dream she takes off running. Pushing her way through the crowd she cuts a path.

Rinto pushes off her chair trying to fallow Rin. She ran into the crowd at full speed but the mob of people proved too powerful for the tiny girl. Falling behind fast soon the little one could no longer see Rin.

By the time rin reaches the reactors it looks like a ghost town. Breathing hard she stops at the foot of the stairs. Catching her breath she starts her long trudge up the cold metal steps.

Walking up the metal stairs her footsteps echo all around. After her long clime she reaches the top of the reactor. Looking out rin can see the entire city at the top. She walked over and looked down into the core, Warm air meting her face.

"d-don't do it!" she heard a sweet little voice yell at her from behind. Rin turned around to see a crying Rinto. Rinto had seen rin die the same way seven times over and over. Rinto grabbed rin's arm and pulled her way from the ledge "DON'T DO IT! DON'T DIE!" her voice caught in her thought "please." She whimpered.

Rin tried to push Rinto off but the child was holding on for dear life. Finely rin had to grab the other by the neck to get her off. She pinned the little on onto the ground, Rinto tried to get rin off. She kicked and punched but soon she passed out due to lack of oxygen. Once Rinto stopped moving rin checked her pulse to make sure she was alive.

Rin walked over to the reactor's core once more and looked back at Rinto. "Thank you." And with that she let herself fall into the core. She lets her tears roll out from her eyes. Her body is destroyed before she hits the ground.

The sun seeps into rinto's bedroom. Making her room look as if it is ablaze in the morning sunlight. Her tear stained eyes open and she lays there without moving. The dream was more real this time.

She got dressed as she always does. Slipping into her white flowing dress. Pulling up her white tights and toping it off with nicely polished white shoes. She had just adjusted her bow onto her head when her apartment buzzer went off. "Hello?" she asked but no one replied "hello?" she asked one last time confused. When a soft familiar voice called out "h-hello?"


End file.
